En busca del árbol perfecto
by NuezYDulce
Summary: AU. En el orfanato en el que estuvo antes nunca pudo disfrutar de una navidad, no había dinero para adornos, mucho menos para regalos, lo más cercano a un árbol de navidad que habían tenido era una pequeña planta de chícharos con listones. Este fic participa en el reto "Cuentos navideños del Sengoku" del foro de Inuyasha "Siéntate"
1. Ningún árbol

**En busca del árbol perfecto**

**Los mencionados personajes son obra de Rumiko Takahashi**

**Este fic participa en el reto "Cuentos navideños del Sengoku" del foro de Inuyasha "Siéntate"**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

**Capítulo I**

**Ningún árbol.**

Una niña, de alrededor de ocho años miraba emocionada las luces y adornos navideños que había en las casas y establecimientos, eran finales de noviembre, ya se empezaba a sentir el espíritu navideño en el aire, las personas habían comenzado ya sus compras navideñas -aún con la ligera capa de nieve que había cubierto las calle-, e iban caminando con inmensa alegría hacia sus destinos.

La pequeña quitó el rostro de la ventana del lujoso auto blanco en el que viajaba para poder mirar a su ahora, y desde hace unos meses, hermano mayor, un hombre de veinte años, alto, guapo, de ojos dorados, cabello largo plateado y una aparentemente fija, expresión seria en el rostro, sonrió al verlo, él le transmitía seguridad y la hacía inmensamente feliz que a su vida hubieran llegado personas tan buenas como las que hacía unos meses la habían adoptado. Sí, la vida que ahora llevaba Rin "_Taisho_" no era para nada parecida a la que había llevado antes:

_Cuando apenas tenía los tres años cumplidos tuvo que soportar el violento asesinato de sus padres, ella se salvó sólo porque al presenciar todo, en vez de gritar -cómo lo haría cualquiera-, perdió la voz, quedó muda desde entonces; sin embargo a pesar de ser tan pequeña, al no tener ningún familiar que la pudiera cuidar, tuvo que ir a dar a un orfanato junto con otros niños y niñas que al igual que ella, no tenían padres. Fueron años duros, pero ella siempre le sonreía a la vida, tenía la esperanza de que todo siempre salía bien, no importaba lo dura de la situación, el Sol terminaría saliendo, y le dio resultado esa fórmula, un día de Enero llegó al orfanato una mujer hermosa, de cabello plateado, rasgos finos como de escultura, una mirada ámbar llena de seguridad, y un cuerpo precioso; Rin la miró desde la ventana y la saludó con una maravillosa sonrisa, una sonrisa que enamoró a esa extraña mujer._

_Cuando la peliplata vio a aquella niña sonreírle, algo en ella se removió, fue ahí cuando supo que ir a uno de los barrios más pobres de Japón, en busca de un orfanato, había sido buena idea, y su sospecha se reforzó al escuchar la historia de esa pequeña, – ¿Y aun así sonríe con tantas ganas de disfrutar la vida? Es toda una guerrera –. Sonrío con ternura y se dirigió a la encargada, – Me gustaría darle un hogar a ella, ¿está disponible para adopción? –_

_– Sí señora – La encargada se sentía emocionada de que adoptaran a uno de sus niños, y más cuando no se trataba de un bebé, no es que no le gustaran los bebés, sólo que era más difícil que se adoptara a un niño grande._

_La peliplata movió algunas influencias y logró reducir el tiempo obligatorio de espera, pudo tener con ella a la niña en dos semanas. Así empezó la nueva vida de Rin._

En el orfanato en el que estuvo antes nunca pudo disfrutar de una navidad, no había dinero para adornos, mucho menos para regalos, lo más cercano a un árbol de navidad que habían tenido era una pequeña planta de chícharos con listones, pero ahora era diferente, su nueva madre le había prometido una agradable navidad, sólo que por una emergencia de trabajo tuvo que salir del país y no regresaría hasta el día antes de navidad, por eso es que la dejó encargada con su hermano mayor, a Rin eso no le parecía problema, aunque él no vivía con ellas y sólo iba de visita en algunas ocasiones, siempre la llevaba de paseo, le daba regalos, y había un algo que le daba mucha seguridad y tranquilidad, ella sabía que su hermano podría ponerse en peligro sólo para que ella estuviera segura, todo eso a pesar del corto tiempo que tenían de conocerse.

Él se detuvo ante el alto del semáforo y la miró por el retrovisor, vio cómo le sonreía pero permaneció con la expresión seria y fría que acostumbraba llevar, ella sólo sonrió más y abrazó con fuerza un peluche viejo pero en buen estado con apariencia de sapo humanoide -que según le dijo su madre, era pertenencia de su hermano-, para después volver a girar su rostro a la ventana. El semáforo cambió a verde y el auto retomó la marcha.

A pocos metros de llegar a su destino, Rin miró con emoción un parque de juegos y jaló con delicadeza la camisa blanca de su hermano para llamar su atención – ¿Qué pasa Rin? – La niña señaló el parque, él la observaba por el retrovisor, miro su reloj y soltó un pequeño suspiro – Aún es temprano, vamos –. Estacionó el auto y bajó, le abrió la puerta y ella salió disparada hacia los columpios.

Cuando Rin llegó a su destino -seguida desde lejos por su hermano- , fijó su atención en una niña que se encontraba sentada en uno de los columpios, tenía el cabello blanco, usaba ropa del mismo color, la piel pálida, ojos de un profundo negro; y en las manos llevaba un hermoso espejo redondo, del cual no retiraba la mirada. Se acercó cautelosamente a ella, e hizo un ademán de saludo.

–Ella no te va a responder, disculpa, es que ahora, uhm bueno, digamos que en estos momentos está en su mundo– Una joven de unos dieciocho o diecinueve años, ojos rojos como la sangre, cabello negro con destellos castaños y un labial a juego con sus ojos, le explicaba delicadamente a la pequeña que no podría jugar con su hermana menor.

–Ella tampoco te va a responder Kagura–

La chica se giró rápidamente al escuchar una voz masculina ya conocida por ella, evitó su sonrojo, pues él la ponía nerviosa. –Se… Sesshomaru ¿qué haces aquí?

–…– Él sólo la observo por encima del hombro, para después dirigir su mirada hacia las dos niñas.

– Ya veo… Supongo que ella es tu hermana menor, de la que tanto hablaba Inuyasha, según sé sólo pronuncia un par de palabras. – La chica se respondió a sí misma con amargura, le dolía que él fuera indiferente siempre, la tenía confundida, algunas veces sentía como si fuera especial para él, y no es que el fuera demasiado cariñoso, pero había algo en su mirada, en sus acciones aparentemente desinteresadas, la ayuda que le brindaba. Se regañó mentalmente a sí misma, no era momento de estar pensando en tonterías.

– ¿Qué tal va la terapia? – Él rompió el silencio.

– Bueno, ya te había dicho que desde que nuestros padres murieron, la tía que tenemos en España insistió en meterla en un tratamiento para niños autistas, pero se veía tan infeliz que… – Kagura soltó un suspiro, se sentía un poco culpable de negarle un tratamiento que la podía ayudar a relacionarse con las personas.

– No necesito explicaciones. – Esas simples palabras la hacían feliz, la reconfortaban, sí, ella había hecho lo correcto.

– Pese a las protestas de mi tía, saqué a Kanna de la terapia desde la semana pasada, y yo sé que puede parecer igual que antes, pero algo dentro de mí me dice que ahora es más feliz. – Miró con ternura a su hermana para después sentarse en un banco, Sesshomaru se sentó a su lado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ante la insistente mirada de Rin, la albina retiro la vista del espejo para mirar sin expresión a la niña que estaba a su lado; Rin hizo un ademán de saludo de forma alegre, Kanna se limitó a cruzar sus pies y a mirar al piso; la castaña miró a su amado peluche, lo abrazó con fuerza y después lo ofreció tímidamente a la albina, quién despegó poco a poco la mirada del piso para fijar su atención en el sapo, colocó su espejo en sus piernas y lentamente tomó el peluche entre sus manos. Rin sonrió, y le señaló el espejo en sus piernas sin dejar de sonreír, Kanna miraba del espejo a Rin, de Rin al espejo, y quedó inmóvil por alrededor de un minuto, para después ofrecer con indecisión su espejo.

–Rin– Pronunció la castaña mientras con su mano libre tocaba su pecho.

–Kanna– En un suspiro apenas audible, la albina contestó.

Kagura observaba sumamente sorprendida, y alegre. – Nunca le puedo quitar ese espejo.

– El mundo de los niños en algo que tú y yo ya no podemos entender, y que ningún psiquiatra podrá tampoco. Hiciste lo correcto.

Ella sonrió –Sí, tienes razón. Ya es hora de que volvamos a casa, ¿podrías llevarnos?

No obtuvo respuesta, pero sabía que podía ir con ellos, con delicadeza jaló a su hermana, quién aun abrazaba el peluche de sapo y avanzó hacia donde estaba el auto de Sesshomaru estacionado.

–Vamos Rin. – Con voz firme llamó a la menor. Ella lo siguió alegremente mientras hacía de avión con sus brazos y daba vueltas entre los adultos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rin observaba nuevamente el paisaje que se veía por la ventana, ya estaban en el vecindario de su hermano -lo sabía porque habían bajado la velocidad-, jugaba emocionada a adivinar cuál sería la casa en la que se quedaría, buscaba las casas más adornadas. Una casa con una red de luces azules que simulaban caer en cascada, una con guías de luces por el contorno de las ventanas, otra coronas navideñas en las puertas; y en todas, en las ventanas con las cortinas abiertas, se podían observar árboles de navidad, ella siempre soñó con un gran árbol, lleno de luces, cintas, esferas y adornos; seguro que la casa de su hermano era mejor aún que todas esas, pero su cara se fue entristeciendo al ver que se estacionaban en una casa que no tenía ni una decoración navideña, y al parecer unas casas más lejos tampoco había ninguna decoración, suspiró, ya se imaginaba quién vivía ahí -lo cual confirmó cuando las chicas que viajaban con ellos caminaron en esa dirección-. Al parecer tendría más trabajo qué hacer ahí de lo que pensó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno, espero les agrade, este es el primer capítulo, espero que sean dos o tres como máximo. Feliz lectura, dejen reviews para mejor en esta, y futuras historias.

Gracias.


	2. El árbol perfecto

**Capítulo II**

** El árbol perfecto. **

**No soy dueña de ningún personaje, la dueña es Rumiko Takahashi**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rin lo había decidido, haría que su hermano sintiera el espíritu navideño; él, y sus vecinas eran unos amargados, no habían puesto ninguna decoración, y la navidad estaba cada vez más cerca; alguna vez su hermano le dijo que no había necesidad de que él decorara, que su madre llegaría para llevarla con ella y que cuando llegaran a la mansión, todo lo que se había imaginado sería incluso mejor. Pero ella no se iba a conformar con un simple "después", ella quería un ahora, y lo iba a tener, ¿Y quién no conoce lo insistente que puede ser un niño cuando quiere algo? El que no pudiera hablar no quería decir que no tuviera sus trucos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sesshomaru estaba molesto -aunque no lo demostrara-, a él le gustaba permanecer en el trabajo, por lo que durante todo el año había evitado las vacaciones, se la había pasado trabajando y eso le gustaba, ni siquiera había sido su intención tomar las vacaciones decembrinas, pero un día llegó a su oficina y se encontró con una nota:

_"Tus vacaciones comienzan hoy, no hay peros, ve a casa._

_Atentamente: Naraku_

_P.D: Debido a que no tomaste las vacaciones anteriores estas vacaciones se extenderán, todos dicen que soy un jefe abusivo por tu culpa y eso no me ayuda en mis negocios."_

Frunció el ceño molesto, recordar eso le provocaba un vuelco en el estómago; además, Rin había estado insistiendo en ir a jugar todas las tardes con Kanna, y él por alguna razón no había podido negárselo, el verla feliz lo hacía sentir tranquilo.

Miró el reloj que llevaba, pronto anochecería, había que regresar a casa, no vivían lejos de donde Kagura Y Kanna lo hacían, pero no podía arriesgar a su hermana mejor a los riesgos que implicaba la noche, y es que había que decirlo, a pesar de lo "bellas" que decían las personas que eran esas fechas -que para él no eran más que hipocresías tontas-, él veía lo que eran con claridad: Los rufianes andaban como depredadores al acecho, aún más que en otras ocasiones, iban por las calles robando a las personas el fruto del trabajo de todo un año, y algunas veces mataban incluso.

Comenzó a caminar con lentitud hacía la salida de la casa, sabía que no había necesidad de hacer algún llamado, Rin siempre lo seguía, así que esperó de pie, al lado de la puerta, pero, al parecer Rin no lo siguió esta vez. Caminó de regreso a la sala donde se encontraban jugando las dos pequeñas -aunque pareciera que la única que jugaba era la castaña, mientras la albina la observaba sin expresión-, continuaban demasiado entretenidas con el peluche de rana y el espejo.

–Rin, es hora de irnos.

La aludida giró el rostro con decepción, pero enseguida se levantó alegremente, sosteniendo entre sus pequeñas manos algunas hojas de papel con dibujos en ellas, se dirigió con saltitos hacía el platinado y le entregó con timidez los trazos a crayola.

Kagura se levantó del viejo sillón en el que se encontraba sentada para poder ver también los dibujos -algunos los había hecho su hermana, pero no se los habían permitido ver-, se colocó detrás de Sesshomaru y lo maldijo por su altura, así que decidió mejor posarse a su lado para poder ver los dibujos. Abrió ligeramente los ojos y alzó una ceja con desconcierto, en las hojas de papel habían plasmado esferas, moños, coronas navideñas, un dibujo de una casa con luces de colores; podía adivinar que los dibujos hechos por Kanna eran aquellos que simplemente habían sido trazados con crayola negra, mientras que los de Rin estaban llenos de colores alegres. –Son adornos navideños.

– Está otra vez con eso. – Realmente no esperaba que él le respondiera, pero parecía saber más del asunto que ella.

– ¿De qué hablas?

– Quiere que adorne la casa.

– Pero Kanna nunca había mencionado nada sobre eso, aunque… – Vaciló – Ahora que lo pienso nunca me dice nada, es casi como si también fuera muda –Se recargó en la pared y cruzó los brazos.

– Al parecer no dejará de molestar hasta que le cumpla su capricho.

– ¿Después de todo arreglarás tu casa? – El tono de burla era evidente, la idea de que Sesshomaru cediera "tan fácilmente" le causaba gracia, pero también le causaban celos, y se sentía estúpida de celar a alguien que no mostraba el mínimo interés en ella.

–Tú también adornarás la tuya. Kanna participó en la creación de estos dibujos, y dudo que tú no quieras que tu hermana esté feliz.

La molestia se hizo presente, siempre la terminaba arrastrando a hacer cosas que no quería -o eso se decía ella-. – Mira, tú serás un ricachón, pero yo no tengo dinero para esas cosas, con mi trabajo a penas y puedo tenernos una comida decente.

Él hizo un ademán a Rin y ésta vez sí fue seguido, la pequeña le hizo un gesto a Kanna y ella dobló con delicadeza una hoja en la que ambas habían trabajado, la guardo debajo de su blanca ropa y se despidió levantando ligeramente la mano.

– Paso por ustedes mañana, a las 11 am, no esperaré más de 3 minutos. – Dicho esto, abrió la puerta, esperó a que Rin se colocara su abrigo para después salir.

– Ni creas que estaré lista.

– … –

.-..-.-..-.-.

10:59 am.

Kagura maldecía mentalmente, no sólo se había preparado a ella y a Kanna para salir, sino que además se había apresurado tanto que desde las diez había estado lista; además había puesto especial dedicación a su maquillaje ese día y se había puesto su mejor ropa. Escuchó el timbre y con rapidez revisó el reloj, las once en punto; hizo una mueca y tomando de la mano a la albina se dirigió a la puerta, sabía quién era.

Se sorprendió un poco al ver que Sesshomaru no traía el auto que se había acostumbrado a verle, sino una camioneta. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con una sonriente Rin, quién la saludó enérgicamente para después tomar la mano de Kanna y encaminarla a la camioneta. La ojirubí suspiró y caminó detrás de ellas, la puerta del copiloto estaba abierta, por lo que supuso que debía ir ahí, tras entrar y abrocharse el cinturón giró el rostro hasta encontrarse con la mirada ambarina que la tenía loca. – ¿No había otro color? ¿Enserio la camioneta también debía ser blanca?

Sesshomaru la fulminó con la mirada, a lo que ella sólo respondió con una risilla, le divertía molestarlo.

Su día de compras fue más bien, un día de dos adultos comprando lo que dos niñas pedían; habían comprado tantas cosas y visto tantas tiendas que ya había anochecido, habían comido en un restaurante e incluso comprado ropa, todo, de la cartera de Sesshomaru, Kagura incluso llegó a creer que estaba en una cita mientras comía _"– Nadie lleva a sus hermanitas a una cita–",_ se regañó mentalmente.

– A mí me parece que ya tenemos todas las cosas que ellas querían. – La mayor de las chicas parecía fastidiada.

Rin se acercó a Kanna y formó un triángulo con sus manos, la albina buscó en las bolsas de su blanco vestido y sacó la hoja que había doblado la noche anterior, se la entregó a Rin y esta la desdobló ante la mirada fría y expectante de los adultos.

– Es un árbol de navidad. No hemos comprado un árbol, bueno, dos. – Se sonrojó y giró el rostro molesta.

– Aquí cerca hay un lugar donde podemos comprarlos. – Ignoró el error que ella cometió y caminó con indiferencia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los ojos de Rin destellaban, había tantos árboles, de tantos tamaños, que no sabía cuál era el que quería, su sonrisa se borró por unos instantes, nunca creyó que no sabría cuál era el árbol perfecto, caminó tomando la mano de Kanna entre lo que parecía un inmenso bosque, esta era una de las aventuras que siempre quiso vivir.

Sesshomaru había estado pensando toda la semana, era verdad que Kagura no le era indiferente, pero al parecer ella no lograba entenderlo. Frunció el ceño ligeramente y volteó a ver a la culpable, quién se movió incómoda. Él no era del tipo romántico, no iba a ir y a decirle "Oye, me gustas, sé mi novia", la simple idea le daba cierta repulsión, tampoco podía decirle alguna otra estupidez por el estilo. Las niñas seguían caminando, las vio embelesadas viendo un árbol, ahí estaba la oportunidad que necesitaba; exploró el terreno y encontró un sitio entre un árbol enorme de unos tres metros y de otro pequeño pero bien tupido, jaló a Kagura con brusquedad, esta chilló.

– ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Eres idiota o qué?

Los helados ojos de Sesshomaru, causaron que su cuerpo se estremeciera, había encontrado una calidez que normalmente no estaba acostumbrada a ver, el frío que sentía por el clima se fue alejando, sin darse cuenta se acercaba lentamente al cuerpo de él ¡Y no la rechazaba! Sentía un imán que la hacía acercarse más y más, hasta que él pudo tomar su cintura y ella rodear su cuello.

Sesshomaru sonrió de una forma casi imperceptible, al fin ella lo había entendido, o al menos por el momento, pero al parecer seguía acercándose, no es que lo molestara, pero sí lo hacía sentir incómodo. Sin que se diera cuenta ella no era la única que cerraba la distancia, cuando se percató decidió no romper el momento y seguir con ello; al fin, sus labios se juntaron, y se perdieron momentáneamente en ellos.

A lo lejos, dos pequeñas observaban la imagen, una indiferente y la otra enternecida, no sólo por la imagen, sino porque detrás de ellos estaba el árbol que tanto había visto en sueños, ese, el pequeño árbol tupido, era hermoso; era el árbol perfecto.

**FIN**.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, realmente creo que me quedó demasiado meloso, y espero no haber hecho OOC, muchas gracias por leer, agradeceré su review para corregir errores en futuros fics.

Sé que siempre dejó todo con un simple beso, pero siento que no puedo apresurar las cosas entre ellos; quiero anunciar que quizá haya una continuación para esta pequeña historia, pero no será navideño, gracias. vidad estaba cada vez mgados, no hab


End file.
